The present disclosure relates to the field of securement systems for attaching a medical device to a patient.
Medical treatments often involve relatively long term use of tubes such as catheters to deliver fluids to or from a patient. For example, percutaneously inserted catheters are often used to deliver fluids directly into the bloodstream. In such cases, the catheter extends through the patient's skin and tissues and into a blood vessel. Once the catheter is placed within the patient, it is desired to prevent unintentional migration or dislodgment of the catheter. As such, the catheter and/or a catheter hub to which it is attached are typically affixed to the patient by surgical tape and/or a securement device.
Prior securement methods and devices suffer from various shortfalls. For example, surgical tape can provide an insecure fit, and the tape can present an increased risk of spreading infection. However, specialized catheter securement devices can be excessively bulky, uncomfortable for patients, and expensive. Further, some securement devices can only be operated with specially-made catheter assemblies.